The present invention relates to a novel composition for increasing the bioavailability of Non-steroidal Anti-inflammatory Drugs (NSAIDs) or derivatives thereof particularly those belonging to the category which exhibits its activity by selectively inhibiting cyclooxygenases-II (COX-II) and/or lipooxygenases . More preferably invention related to the drugs like Nimesulide, Nabumetone, Tepoxalin and Flosulide and/or derivatives thereof. The novel composition is characterised in having clinically significant increased bio-availability when compared to the known compositions of the drugs. More particularly the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing NSAIDs such as Nimesulide, Nabumetone, Tepoxalin and Flosulide and/or derivatives thereof and Piperine, its metabolites, structural analogues or isomers of Piperine. The invention also encompasses Kits that may be used in the method of this invention. The Kits would contain one or more doses of NSAIDs and one or more doses of Piperine, its metabolites, structural analogues or isomers of Piperine.
Enhanced bio-availability results in the reduction of the dose of NSAIDs or derivatives thereof and hence will reduce the cost of therapy in diseases like arthritis which require long term therapies which results from the high cost of the drugs. Also as the cost of therapy will decrease, NSAIDs such as Nimesulide can be put to much wider use in newer indications. Enhanced bio-availability of NSAIDs results in the reduction of dose-related side effects.